Musings of a Princess
by Zaiker42
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle writes an entry in her personal journal.


**Date**: March 18

Ugh.

Keeping a personal journal is a lot more work than I thought it was going to be. And believe me, I thought it would be relatively difficult in the first place. Not that I need to remind myself of that fact, since this is... my... journal. Thing. I mean, seriously, look at the sorry excuse for a "title" I gave this entry. "March 18." The Date. That's all I got. It's a lot easier to name something when you have a clear goal in mind, you know.

I mean, I already have to keep my Friendship Journal, not that I don't love it, which I do very much... though I really shouldn't have to explain that to myself... but I never thought personal thoughts would be so difficult for me to... put into words? I guess that's my problem here. I don't really know how to record my everyday life as well as I can record notes or observations or lessons I've learned.

You'd think it would be the other way around, huh? Not for me. I guess that's just the self-inflicted isolation I brought upon myself during my time as Princess Celestia's student in Canterlot. No friends = difficulty voicing stuff like this. I think that's the proper equation, anyway? I'll re-check my math later. Or should I do it now since I'm thinking about it? ... hang on a second.

Shoot.

I'm not supposed to call her that. Princess Celestia, I mean. She keeps asking me to call her just "Celestia." I'm working on it, but it's still so new to me. This whole thing is. These wings, this crown. This, well, whole darn title and everything that comes with it. While I admittedly thought it would be much more stressful than it's proved to be, I still get a tad nervous about it from time to time. Still anxious about having to rule over some kind of ancient, arctic kingdom like Cadance.

At least the townsponies have been respectful of my wishes, for the most part.

No one gives me special treatment as "Princess Twilight Sparkle," except for the foals. Minus the "Crusaders," of course. That's almost exactly what I was hoping for. I mean, imagine if I had everypony in town doing dumb favors and stuff for me all the time? It would be like that silly Gala Ticket situation all over again, except on an exponentially larger scale.

I'd rather not have to deal with that kind of drama more than once.

... which is weird, since I'm always dealing with much more dramatic stuff almost always. It's kind of funny how far I've come, just being sent to this backwater town to learn about friendship. I guess that was the whole point, if I stop to think about it.

It was basically like one long, long, standardized test. Designed to challenge me, my intellect, and my ability to...

Sigh.

I wrote that because I sighed and it just sort of wanted to be on the page. Not because it tested my ability to sigh. I probably shouldn't be doing that, but it's not like it really matters at this point.

I think I sighed because I'm digging too deeply into this. I mean, it's not really going much deeper than I've already gone, but it feels like it's too much for this personal journal.

... what _is_ too much for a personal journal, anyway?

Like, I guess what I'm asking is "Where do I draw the proverbial line?"

Is there just certain stuff I shouldn't put in here? Should I just put everything and anything I think in here? Is talking to myself through the journal weird?

I hope not. That's exactly what I'm doing, isn't it?

Oh, shoot! There I go again! Gah! Why did I write that down? Why am I writing this down?! This whole thing is such a massive train wreck!

C'mon Twilight, stop talking to the book, and stop freaking out. You're the only one who's ever going to read it. It's supposed to be your own musings, not questions that won't be answered by anyone due to there not exactly being another sentient being to respond.

Okay, I just re-read all that and it sounds like a load of nonsense. It probably is? Yeah, it most likely is. Hang on... okay yeah, upon quickly reading through the whole thing, I can scientifically conclude that this whole entry is a metric ton of absolute nonsense. As was that last statement.

Maybe _that's_ what this journal is supposed to be. A load of nonsense, courtesy of the Princess of Friendship and Magic, Twilight "Psycho Crazy Pants" Sparkle.

I'll get better at this eventually. You know, most likely. Eventually.

For now, I think it's time to end all this rambling. Spike's snoring is getting louder and making it hard to concentrate. We should get that checked out. Just in case it's some kind of breathing problem. Little guy's been having some trouble with his stomach lately, anyway, and I think he's overdue for a check up as is.

Yes, I know I'm worrying a bit much. No, I don't care. I've been telling you since Day 1 that worrying about him is one of my most important duties.

Anyway, I should get some rest. Good night, Journal.

_~Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. Thanks for listening. _

_P.P.S. Note to self: Pick up some earplugs tomorrow. If this titanic snoring keeps up I'll never be able to sleep again._

_P.P.P.S. Get Spike a bigger bed, too. He's starting to bulge out of it a little. Tell him it's an early birthday present or something. It'll be a nice gift to give him._

_P.P.P.P.S Stop writing all these silly P.S.'s and go to bed._


End file.
